Sensha Shidan-desu
! General Lore Sensha Shidan-desu is the Armored and Mechanized branch of Wolfenchan, serving with tanks, armored personnel carriers, armored fighting vehicles, and other specialized vehicles that require training and mastery. The "Sensha" was formed shortly after the evaluation of the amount of Tanks Wolfenchan can use to re-capture Berlin for itself. It's formerly known as "Tank Team" before and during the "Re-Capture". It had a simpler Command Structure compared to its present form. It played a huge role during the "Re-Capture", from scaring away Soviet and German Infantry to destroying enemy strong points and vehicles in the vicinity. They were unstoppable, able to further disorient the enemy troops already exposed to the Non-Lethal Hallucinogenic Gas Bombs dropped from above. It made the re-capture easier than expected. !Command Structure Sensha Shidan-desu is led by Chief Executive Officer Airyona, who is the Generalfeldmarschall-chan der Shidan Desu. Underneath as the second in charge is Chief Operations Officer Juno, who is the Feldmarschall-chan der Shidan Desu. They consist of the general staff echelon, followed by the Sutaffu-yakuin who are the standard staff officers of the Brigades. At a bottom officer level, there are Company Commanders who command a standard company in the lower echelons. ! Formation Generally, Sensha Shidan is formed by logistical support, combat support, and combat formations. These include: Todeskatze, or the Panzer Elite. Formed by veteran panzer crews, they serve as the sign of mastery and perfection in the art of tankery. They are the scalpel of Sensha Shidan, only utilized when absolutely necessary to achieve victory in combat missions. They perform operations with special, classified vehicles and as specialized infantry suitable and adaptable to most environments. Acting as shock troops, the infantry of the Todeskatze are armed with more pristine and well crafted weapons, equipment, and uniforms as they represent the highest tier. Soko Teisatsu, or the Armored Reconnaissance. Formed by scouts, marksmen, and snipers all around, the Teisatsu is generally dismounted as to maintain vigilance and stealth in the field, or set up observation posts for more in depth reconnaissance. However, they may mount and utilize Type 36 Light Tanks and other light vehicles necessary for combat operations, deep strikes in enemy territory, and long range patrols within friendly and hostile environments. Survivalist skills are key to every member of the Teisatsu, including hunting, gathering, crafting, and other necessities trained for relatable forces from other world powers. The Tank Brigade is the core of Sensha Shidan-desu, consisting of two main components: the Heavy Tank Brigade is formed by some of the better tankers within Sensha Shidan, who utilize heavy armor to provide breakthrough tactics and heavy fire support. There is also the normal Tank Brigade who operate the Okami and modified Panthers, consisting of the main firepower of the brigade. Both forces combine make up the main armored component and remain at a high standard. They operate with the other units on a regular basis to maintain Wolfenchan control. Shufuku-kuru are the logistical echelon of Sensha Shidan. They handle repairs to vehicles, handle logistics inbetween the units, and are generally the rear echelon employees who handle minute tasks from clerks, janitors, financiers, and such that are less oriented in frontline roles. Musen-nekos are the communication and radio operators. Specialists in radio operation, broadcasting, and other necessities to keep panzer crews informed. They generally are not front line combatants, although may serve in panzer crews to operate communications between units. Anchitanku-furakku are anti-tank crewmen, serving as defense to Wolfenchan controlled territory where armor can not traverse, or when not present. These crews generally utilize recoilless rifles, anti-tank weapons, and other equipment that are essential in infantry based combat against vehicular opposition. Panzergrenadiers are the main stay mechanized infantry force, utilizing armored personnel carriers and armored fighting vehicles in order to accomplish their missions. Utilizing infantry weapons, heavy weapons, and other general purpose equipment, they serve as the main infantry element and so serve along side the Tank Brigade on almost all operations involving their use.